


Just for tonight

by Melanie_b



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_b/pseuds/Melanie_b
Summary: Fluffy one shot set during the season 4 Kabby desert when Abby was on science island and Marcus was in Arkadia.  Abby has started having hallucinations like Raven and Marcus comes to give her some support.





	Just for tonight

“Can I ask you something? If I take a life, to save us all, does that make me a murderer?” Abby gripped the radio harder to stop her hands shaking as she waited for Marcus to reply. The radio crackled.  
“I can’t answer that, Abby. Taking a life should never be easy. I hope it’s not for you.” He paused. “Your humanity is your greatest strength. But sometimes we need a different kind of strength. The strength to survive. Then we can all find our humanity again.”  
She was silent for a moment, letting his words sink in.  
There was a commotion in the background, a girl crying. Marcus sighed.  
“Abby, I have to go. I’ll speak to you tomorrow. Stay safe.”  
Abby smiled tiredly. “You too Marcus.”

She put the radio down and rested her head in her hands. The burden of the decisions she was going to have to make weighed heavily on her. The future of the human race was in her hands, and she wasn’t strong enough to make these kind of decisions alone. She thought longingly of Marcus in Arkadia, wishing he were here with her. Everything was simpler when they were together. Although - she thought with a smirk - he was a terrible influence. They might not get much work done. 

The headache which had been coming on all day was reaching unbearable levels. She massaged her temples and closed her eyes. It was late but she wanted to keep working. Time was of the essence when the end of the world was knocking at the door. 

She was brought back to her senses by two strong hands on her shoulders. She was surprised - Jackson? They were close friends and colleagues but they weren’t usually this intimate with each other. She froze, unsure how to respond. 

The strong hands began massaging her shoulder muscles and she had to admit it felt good. She could feel her headache dissipating, the stress flooding out of her. 

“Mmm, that feels good,” she sighed. “I have such a headache.”  
The hands responded by moving her hair to one side and caressing her neck. Abby leapt to her feet, scandalised. “Jackson! What are you doing?”  
She spun around, indignant, but the biggest shock was yet to come.  
“Marcus?!” she gasped. “But - how - I mean - why are you here?”

Marcus looked at her with a lopsided smile. “Well, that’s a nice welcome! Don’t you want me here?”  
Abby sighed. “Of course I do. More than anything. I just don’t understand - ” It was a day’s drive from Arkadia. How had he got here so fast? 

She moved into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying his solid warmth. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back.  
“It’s so good to see you,” she mumbled.  
He moved his hands to cup her face and studied her, noting the dark circles under her eyes and the worry lines on her forehead.  
“You look exhausted, Abby.”  
“I had a terrible headache,” she murmured. “And earlier my hands wouldn’t stop shaking. It was the worst it’s ever -” She stopped, pieces clicking into place in her head. Shaking hands. Blinding headache.

She looked up into the eyes of the man she loved. Saw the love reflected back in his gaze. And her heart sank as she realised the truth.  
“You’re not really here, are you? This is another hallucination.”  
She backed away from him. “You’re in Arkadia. I just spoke to you on the radio.” She turned away, her hands shaking. 

“Of course I’m in Arkadia, Abby. You know I’m needed there.”  
Abby whipped around on him. “Then please go away! You’re not real! This is all in my head!”  
She ran her hands through her hair and squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to block him out. 

In two strides Marcus reached her and took her in his arms.  
“Abby, does it matter? I’m here because you need me tonight.”  
“I do need you, Marcus. Not a hallucination of you. This is just my head playing tricks on me.”  
Marcus smoothed a strand of hair off her face, then bent his head and kissed her neck.  
“So? Let it play tricks,” he said between kisses.  
“Marcus...” Abby groaned. Even as a hallucination he knew exactly how to a make her weak.  
“Does this feel real?” he murmured against her skin.  
“Yes.....” she sighed, her legs trembling.  
“How about this?” He slid his hands under her shirt. 

In response she wound her fingers through the hair on the back of his head and pulled him in for a long slow kiss.  
“How can you feel so real?” she asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.  
“Your mind has just reconstructed me from your memories,” he replied. He smiled, a twinkle in his eye. “We made a lot of those in Polis, didn’t we?”  
“You,” said Abby, “are a terrible imaginary influence. And I love you for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea during season 4 and wrote it at the beginning of season 5, before 5x05 aired. I couldn’t believe it when I saw the scene where Marcus massages Abby’s shoulders whilst she’s working in 5x05!


End file.
